Lembranças Para Sempre Se Recordar
by JorjaSaraRnT08
Summary: As vezes as piores das lembraças trazem as maiores das supresas e Grissom e  Sara vão descobrir isso
1. Chapter 1

Memorias antigas vinham na cabeça de Sara constantemente,seu passado era algo que sempre estava a perseguindo,ela estava fazendo sua faxina de primavera e ao retirar um caixa lacrada,quando um porta-fotos antigo caiu sobre seus pés,ela o pegou e abriu sentou no chão próxima ao sofá no chão havia algumas fotos antigas,algumas ela riu e em outras ela se sentiu viu uma foto que fez sua mente congelar,dentre as fotos de sua família e amigos de infância havia uma foto dela na faculdade com Grissom,ela podia muito bem lembrar daquele dia em que a foto foi tirada,ela fechou os olhos e se encontrou na faculdade de Berkeley com seus colegas de faculdade.

FLASHBACK.

o sol estava escaldante naquela manha,era impossível ficar na sala de aula,assim algumas aulas foram feitas ao ar estava sentada na grama com seus amigos de faculdade quando Melinie a colega de quarto de Sara apontou para uma pessoa que vinha tranquilamentente em direçao a eles.

M:olhe Sara quem esta vindo,não lembro de termos aulas hoje com o senhor Grissom.

SS:com certeza deve estar tentando se refrescar como todos nós,hoje esta terrivelmente quente!.

Melinie não podia acreditar no qual as vezes Sara podia ser ingénua,e ela sabia que Sara estava interessada no professor de entomologia,assim ela se levantou da grama e pegou o celular de Sara.

SS:o que vai fazer?

M:você è sempre tão reservada!mais sei de você e do professor Grissom,que tal tirarmos uma foto sua e dele?juntos?

S:não,e ele não é o tipo que gosta de fotos!

era incrível como Sara podia ser cabeça dura mesmo para o seu bem!Melanie não ia desistir mais ela e Sara teriam uma supresa e se aproximou das duas jovens com um sorriso incrível no rosto que não deixou de ser notado por elas,na mão direita ele trazia uma maquina fotográfica.

GG:oi Melinie,Sara.o que fazem aqui fora?vocês estão sem professores?

M:não é isso professor,acontece que por causa do calor a nossa sala esta tendo aulas ao ar livre,e o senhor?

GG:estou apenas andando por aqui,hoje eu não dou aulas,è o meu dia de Sara eu queria..na verdade se você concordar...gostaria de tirar uma foto com você.

SS:comigo?

M:claro que é com você Sara,deixa de ser besta e aproveita a oportunidade!

era muito visível o nervosismo e a vergonha no rosto de Grissom e Sara naquele momento,mais a garota aceitou Melinie se ofereceu para tirar a foto dos dois.

M:mais perto vocês dois,ate parece que vai acontecer uma explosão se vocês encostarem um no outro.

Melinie não fazia ideia que aconteceria exatamente uma explosão,mais uma explosão dos mais diversos sentimentos que aconteceria por causa daquela aproximaçao.

SS:tudo bem se voce parar com a aula de física!afinal daqui a pouco estaremos grudados acho que ela tem razão,posso encostar um pouco?

GG:claro.e quebrariamos a teoria que dois corpos nao podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço.

M:mais um pouco,perfeito agora digam X!.

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

Sara abriu os olhos para um barulho da campainha dela sendo tocada,ela ficou pensando em quem seria,afinal era folga dela,e era uma quente tarde de se levantou colocou o porta fotos sobre a mesa de centro e foi abrir a porta calmamente ela girou a maçaneta da porta de madeira e ela ficou muito supresa com quem ela viu assim que a porta se abriu por completo

SS:Grissom?


	2. Chapter 2

Sara estava supresa,geralmente Grissom não ia a casa dela sem motivo aparentes,mesmo que eles estivessem muito próximo desde que ela revelou o passado dela que a perseguia olhou para ela,ela estava diferente do que ele costumava vê-la no trabalho,estava com uma bermuda vermelha e uma regata branca,o cabelo preso em um tipo de coque mal feito e chinelos.

SS:o que faz aqui?

Grissom sorriu e tentou não parecer nervoso ao responder.

GG:ah...eu preciso falar algo com você.

Sara sorriu e deu espaço para ele entrar,ela fechou a porta assim que ele passou e ficou parada esperando ele dizer qualquer olhou ao redor da sala dela.

GG:fazendo limpeza?

SS:na verdade jogando lembranças no lixo,lembranças que só me perseguem.

GG:existem lembranças que não se deveria jogar fora.

SS:quer beber algo?

GG:um copo de agua gelada.

Sara saiu da sala e foi ate a cozinha ainda tentando descobrir o que tinha por trás daquela frase "existem lembranças que nao se deveria jogar fora".enquanto isso Grissom olhou para a mesa de centro e viu a foto dele e de Sara quando ela ainda estava na faculdade,e aquilo levou sua mente para o mesmo dia em que aquela foto foi tirada, e o que aconteceu depois.

FLASHBACK

M:mais um pouco,perfeito agora digam x!

GG:posso ver como a foto ficou?

M:é claro.

Grissom olhava constantemente para aquela foto,era engraçado como o rosto dos dois parecia estar vermelho de vergonha na foto,ele riu e mostrou a Sara que também sorriu.

M;bom eu vou indo,tenho que fazer uma social com uns garotos lindos,entao vou deixa-los sozinhos mais vou estar por perto.

SS:se você quer ir vai logo!

M:ok,não precisa expulsar!

Melinie saiu sorrindo e deixou Grissom e Sara olhando as sugeriu que eles fossem ate uma lanchonete beber algo pois o calor estava lanchonete eles sentaram próximo a uma grande janela aonde dava para ver um pequeno lago que tinha atrás do prédio da pediram um milkshake,Grissom pediu um de creme e Sara pediu um de morango.

GG:então..é você pode me dar uma copia dessa foto?

Grissom estava nervoso,Sara não era qualquer aluna, era uma mulher que conseguia mexer com todos os sentidos dele.

SS:claro!..obrigada por me trazer aqui,estava mesmo com muito calor.

GG:sem problemas.

eles ficaram se olhando como sempre admirando a beleza do o garçom chegou com os pedidos em uma bandeija.

Garçom: senhor!aqui está!

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

SS:aqui està!

Grissom levou um susto pois sua mente estava em São Francisco no momento,mais logo retornou,ele bebeu a agua rapidamente e Sara ficou apenas olhando,ele tomou o ultimo gole e entregou o copo para ela.

GG:obrigada!

SS:então vai me contar ou não?

Sara estava curiosa sem duvida,mais Grissom ainda estava meio perdido em pensamentos.

GG:o que?...desculpe..contar o que?

SS:porque você veio aqui!


	3. Chapter 3

ele ficou novamente um tanto nervoso,não seria para menos ele foi ate a casa dela sem nenhum motivo aparente,ele sabia que tinha que contar seu real motivo de ir ate a casa dela,porem ele tinha receio que talvez ela tivesse desistido de ficar com ele.

GG:ah...eu preciso falar uma coisa com você,uma coisa muito importante.

SS:você ainda tem a copia dessa foto?

GG:tenho,ela fica na porta da minha geladeira.

SS:sério?..bom isso é legal..

eles ficaram em silencio,coisa que sempre comum para eles.

SS:então o que você quer me dizer de tão importante?

GG:vamos sentar,acho que você vai precisar.

os dois sentaram-se no sofá e ele tentou ao máximo dizer o que estava acontecendo,mais era tão difícil para ele.

GG:acho que eu vou beber mais um pouco de agua.

SS:você não parece bem,quer algum remédio?

GG:eu estou bem,talvez um pouco nervoso,miais só isso.

SS:porque estaria nervoso?

GG:porque você me deixa assim,eu fico nervoso quando estou perto de você,e muitas das coisas que eu queria dizer simplesmente não saem.

o silencio dessa vez tomou conta da casa em geral,ele ficou apenas olhando para ela tentando reunir uma coragem que ele sabia que não conseguiria ter,não naquele momento.

GG:pode me dar um pouco de agua?

SS:pode ir pegar,você sabe aonde é a minha cozinha,da primeira vez eu pego a agua por educaçao e na segunda vez você se vira.

Grissom riu e Sara não escondeu uma gargalhada cruel..ele foi ate a cozinha pegar um copo de agua,porem antes ele se aproximou dela.

GG:as vezes você é a mulher mais malvada que jà conheci.

ele saiu rindo alto,e ela não negou uma risada alta também,ela se levantou e pegou a foto dos dois e colocou novamente no uma porta fotos e quando ia fecha-lo caiu novamente uma foto,diferente de todas as fotos que ela jà havia visto,não era a uma foto que trazia boas lembranças para a Sara,era a única foto que tinha de seu pai,ela olhou algumas vezes para a foto se lembrando do tempo em que a paz reinava em sua casa,e em que todos eram mais unidos,aonde as idas e vindas ao hospital e a violência em casa ainda não faziam parte da vida da família dela,e essas lembranças a fizeram chorar,Grissom chegou naquele momento e não impediu-se de abraça-la e consola-la pela primeira vez desde que ela havia contado seu passado para ele.


	4. Chapter 4

depois de um tempo Sara se afastou do abraço,secou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em sair,e fo iate a cozinha beber um copo de agua,Grissom ficou olhando para o nada,procurando o motivo para tanta ele viu uma foto em cima da mesa de centro,era a foto de um homem não muito novo e não muito velho,estava sentada na soleira de uma casa branca e azul,a foto era antiga o que mostrava que quem estava na foto deveria estar numa idade avanç voltou mais calma,seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados por causa de tanto chorar e ela suspirava um pouco.

GG:você esta bem?

SS:sim foi só um colapso momentâneo.

Grissom levou Sara ate o sofá aonde os dois se sentaram,ela colocou os pés na mesa de centro,e colocou o braço apertando as pernas e o queixo dela sobre os joelhos,Grissom sentou-se mais próximo dela e segurou a mão dela como vez quando ela revelou metade do seu passado turbulento a um ano atrás.

GG:quer falar sobre a foto?

SS:não,não quero.

GG:me conte.

Grissom estendeu a mão e ela segurou a mão dela,era uma forma de mostrar que ele estava ali a apoiando.

SS:se eu fechar meus olhos eu consigo ver claramente o dia em que minha mãe tirou essa foto.

GG:quem era o homem na foto?

SS:meu pai.

GG:me conte mais sobre essa foto.

FLASHBACK.

Laura estava lavando a louça enquanto seu marido estava varrendo a calçada da casa,as crianças estavam jogando bola no quintal da casa,animadas com a bola nova que o pai havia dado ao filho mais terminou de lavar a louçapegou a maquina fotográfica que estava em cima da mesa e foi para o jardim da casa aonde chamou seu marido.

LS:hey crianças!saiam dai agora!se quebrarem as janelas estarão ferrados!

ES:não vamos quebrar as janelas mãe,o que vai fazer com essa camera?

LS:tirar fotos venham tirar fotos com seus pais.

as crianças correram para a parte da frente da casa aonde tiraram varias fotos,e então Laura pediu uma foto única d eseu marido.

SS:mamãe porque você esta tirando essas fotos?

LS:sabe Sara nunca se sabe quando nossa hora chega,mais quando você se casar e tiver filhos pode mostrar essas fotos.

SS:eu não estou entendendo mamãe.

LS:não precisa entender,não um dia no futuro vai perceber que quando sua hora chegar você não pode evitar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

SS:não sabia na época mais minha mãe estava se despedindo do meu pai e da gente também.

GG:você não tinha como saber na época você era muito nova.

SS:sabe quando eu olhei para a foto me lembrei do dia em que minha mãe matou meu pai.

GG:você tem raiva da sua mãe?

SS:não,no inicio talvez porque eu não entendia,achava que ela havia destruído as nossas vidas.

Sara voltou a chorar e Grissom percebeu que dar a mão apenas não iria ajuda-la naquele caso e a puxou para um abraço protetor e tempo depois ele percebeu que a respiraçao dela estava mais suave e se regularizando e os soluços tinham desaparecido.

SS:desculpe,eu não sou forte em relação a minha família e em relação ao meu passado.

GG:você é forte,pois ainda esta fosse outra pessoa talvez não se esforçasse tanto e voce realmente é muito forte.

SS:só não só forte em uma coisa.

GG:não me diga novamente que não é forte em relação a sua família.

Sara se afastou do abraço e foi ate a janela e percebeu que já estava escurecendo,pois já passavam das 17hs.

SS:não é em relação a minha família.

GG:então?

SS:é em relaçao a você!

Grissom ficou parado imóvel e Sara ficou olhando esperando a reaçao dele.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara percebeu que Grissom não iria fazer nada a não ser ficar imóvel e ficou olhando a rua pela janela,Grissom ainda meio confuso pelas palavras de Sara se levantou do sofá e se aproximou palavras o deixaram imóvel.

GG:pode repetir o que você acabou de dizer?

SS:você me deixa fraca,eu fico completamente sem saber o que fazer quando estou com você!

mesmo respondendo a Grissom ela não olhou para ele,como já havia escurecido ela puxou as cortinas pretas as levantou uma sombrancelha,realmente Sara sabia como deixa-lo confuso com tão finalmente olhou para ele se virando para encara-lo pois sabia que Grissom continuaria imóvel a noite toda,porem dessa vez ela se enganou pois quando ela viu ele se aproximando ela se virou de costas,mais ele a superrendeu a abraçando por Trás,cercando seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e colocando queixo sobre o ombro direito dela.

SS:o que esta fazendo Grissom?

GG:como assim?

SS:não faça isso,se não tiver a intensão de continuar!

Sara afastou os braços dele e foi ate a cozinha mais Grissom a seguiu.

GG:eu não entendo você!

SS:eu é que deveria dizer isso!olha..você me confunde e não quero que você me machuque de novo!

GG:Sara...

Grissom não tinha o que dizer,ele não podia nem mesmo contar as diversas vezes que ele a magoou,mais ele tinha algo a dizer e nao iria embora sem dizer o que veio saiu da cozinha com uma garrafa de agua com gás,quando ela passou por ele sem olhar para ele e pela primeira vez ele reagiu de uma forma impulsiva,puxou os punhos de Sara fazendo ela se bater contra o seu primeira vez Sara olho verdadeiramente fundo nos olhos dele.

GG:esta na hora de conversarmos sobre nós!e não vou sair daqui sem resolver isso.

Sara respirou fundo e pediu para ele sentar no sofá,ou na prontona,na verdade Sara não sabia muito bem no que fazer,afinal ele tinha mudado completamente,era um completo indeciso e um completo medroso mais pela primeira vez ele estava agindo como homem!agindo com coragem.

SS:me conte o que você quis dizer com conversarmos sobre nós.

Sara sabia o que aquela frase queria dizer,mais queria que Grissom se abrisse com ela.

GG:sabe quando olho para você me lembro claramente do dia em que eu te conheci.não sei como dizer que isso mexe comigo,eu não consegui falar muito bem com você sobre isso.

SS:entao apenas fale,finja que eu sou como Catherine,e conte.

GG:isso é um pouco difícil Sara.

o silêncio tomou conta deles,Grissom não conseguia expressar de uma forma clara seus sentimentos por Sara,e sabia que dessa forma a estava respirou fundo sabia que seria uma conversa longa,mais tinha que ser feita.

GG:sabe o que aconteceu ao Nick?eu fiquei pensando, a vida com certeza é curta ainda mais para um homeme de meia idade como eu,e eu cansei de ser um solitário.

SS:nesse caso tem a Catherine ou a Lady Heather ou mesmo aquela que você namorou antes..como se chama mesmo...Terry Miller.

GG:mais eu não quero mais nenhuma delas Sara!a única mulher que eu quero que continue por toda a eternidade comigo é...VOCÊ!

Sara olhou e viu que Grissom estava sendo sincero e pela primeira vez seu coraçao bateu de felicidade verdadeira.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO FINAL

mesmo ouvindo o que a muito tempo sonhava ouvir Sara não se sentia completamente confiante.

SS:sabe Griss,se eu parar para contar o meu passado para você,talvez você não queria ficar comigo.

GG:Sara..você me contou grandes coisas sobre o seu passado.

SS:sabe...espero que seja verdade o que esta me dizendo...e não uma simples ilusã fui uma criança marcada com o peso do mundo,descobri cedo o que as pessoas são capazes de vida sempre foi um caminho sinuoso** (obs:a significado da palavra sinuoso é:algo que não é reto ou claro,que faz curvas para o certo ou errado)**e eu aprendi muitas coisas Griss,algumas que nunca deveria ter descobrido.

GG:eu entendo que você esta desconfiada.

SS:é engraçado como você pode crescer em meio a loucura que foi minha vida até o dia de hoje.

GG:e se fechar por completo,sabe as vezes me sinto como você...cresci em um lar aonde a comunicaçao nunca foi o nosso forte,minha mãe é surda e meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno,eu me fechei para mundo e aprendi a viver assim,fechado com mesmo com o tempo sei que uma parte de mim nunca será capaz de se sentir instável!

SS:é engraçado como a gente tem muito a ver um com o passados parecidos é claro com algumas mudanças.

Grisosm se apróximou de Sara e a puxou para próximo dela,não importava mais o que aconteceria de agora em diante,ele estava perdido e os olhos deles faziam uma conversa maior do que eles já tiveram em toda sua como se aquele contado fosse o pedido a um beijo doce.

FLASHBACK.

depois de darem uma volta pelo campus da universidade,eles sentaram em um banco de uma pequena praça que tinha entre o campus e a universidade,já passava das 22hs e a praça estava vazia não tinha ninguém nos arredores do local naquela noite,pois estava sendo realizado um campeonato de basquete entre a universidade de Harvard e a universidade de Princeton.

SS:então você vai embora daqui quantas semanas?

GG:daqui duas semanas,mais não queria ir.

SS:porque?

GG:você me mudou Sara,estar aqui com você tem sido incrível...nunca me divertir tanto com uma garota como me divertir com você.

SS:Griss...eu vou sentir muito a sua nossas conversas da sua companhia.

GG:eu também,tive uma ideia,porque não vem trabalhar me las Vegas comigo quando terminar a universidade?

SS:eu não me encaixaria como perita,sou meio péssima para essas coisas.

GG:você é perfeita...olha você pode começar em um laboratório e quando se sentir realmente confiante,que sei que vai ser logo voce liga para mim,e eu arranjo rapidamente um emprego para você em Las Vegas.

SS:isso seria bom,mais tem uma coisa que seria melhor que isso.

GG:o que?

Sara se aproximou de Grissom,os dois ficaram se olhando,ate que o desejo de beijar aqueles lábios de mel foram maior para Grissom suportar e quando ele ia beija-la,ela o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa selando um beijo quente.

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

SS:Griss na minha vida ouve muita magoa e dor,eu não sei se posso encarar isso de novo,você ficar comigo e depois me deixar como fez quando estávamos em São Francisco.

GG:não sara,não vai ser igual!eu vim ate aqui para mudar essa vida solitária que levamos,vim para ter você de novo para mim!para sempre!

Sara sorriu enquanto seus lábios ficavam a centímetros de serem estava apaixonada por ele assim como ele estava apaixonado por ela,não poderiam voltar atrás mesmo se era o único que conseguia fazer sara sentir emoçoes mais profundas que jamais havia sentido em sua vida toda,sentiu finalmente o que era o verdadeiro amor e por outro lado Grissom sentia que seu corçao iria parar de tanta felicidade e amor Sara fazia suas emoçoes irem mais alto que o mais alto cé dois se sentiam verdadeiramente bem e satisfeitos com a revelaçoes um do outro,parecia um sonho para eles,eles não podia dizer se aquilo realmente era real,mais eles estavam felizes e sem mais barreiras como da primeira vez que se beijaram Sara o puxou para um beijo quente,cheio de amor,desejo e depois de tanto tempo eles estavam juntos.

**Assim Grissom e Sara descobriram que as vezes as piores lembranças trazem as maiores das supresas**

_**FIM.**_

_**OBRIGADA POR LER ESSA FIC,FICO MUITO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ TENHA LIDO ELA**_

_**E AGRADEÇO PELOS COMENTÁ OBRIGADO SUPER ESPECIAL AS INCRÍVEIS:**_

_**JOSY2 E NAN3DA. OBRIGADA MENINAS VOCÊS SÃO ÓTIMAS LEITORAS E INCRÍVEIS ESCRITORAS,CONTINUEM ASSIM:)**_

_**GOSTO DE VARIEDADES POR ISSO MINHAS FICS SÃO PARA TODOS OS TIPOS DE PUBLICOS,E GOSTARIA QUE MINHAS FICS FOSSEM INTERATIVO COM VOCÊS LEITORES,POR ISSO SE VOCÊ GOSTA DE UM CASAL DO ELENCO PRINCIPAL DE CSI LAS VEGAS É SÓ ME SE VOCÊ QUISER É SÓ FALAR POR EXEMPLO:**_

_**YO BILING=CATHERINE & WARRICK**_

_**GRILLOWS=CATHERINE & GRISSOM**_

_**CSR=CATHERINE & SARA**_

_**GSR=GRISSOM & SARA**_

_**SANDLE=SARA & GREG**_

_**SNICKER=SARA E NICK**_

_**VARTILLOWS=VARTANN & CATHERINE e **_

_**SASSY=SARA & SOPHIA.**_

_**E EU FAREI UMA FIC PARA VOCÊ.**_

_**BRIGADA POR LER E UM BEIJÃO! ATE A PRÓXIMA-**_


End file.
